


But First, a Picture

by Sincerely_Insanity



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, a bit of concerned liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincerely_Insanity/pseuds/Sincerely_Insanity
Summary: Liam surprises Zayn with a date to a monkey sanctuary.*Short fluffy drabble*





	But First, a Picture

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fluffy drabble that I wrote at 12:55am after I got done making a ziam manip with them both wearing their Fear Of God shirts. I'm mainly posting this hear because I like to have all of my things in one place instead of half of them being on tumblr and the others being here. I don't know how to upload a picture here so if you'd like to see the manip my tumblr is xxsincerely-insanityxx
> 
> Anyways...!

“I can’t believe this is what you’ve been so secretive about,” Zayn said as the two wandered through the entrance.

“So you like it then? Not too cheesy?” Liam asked hesitantly. He had been planning the surprise for a while now and no matter how much he tried to assure himself that Zayn would love it, he still couldn’t help thinking it wasn’t good enough.

Not only were they celebrating Zayn’s 25th birthday, but they were also celebrating their anniversary.

With Liam traveling to promote his singles and Zayn working on the finishing touches of his second album they really didn’t have time to spend their anniversary together like they both would have wanted.

And so Liam had promised to be home in time for Zayn’s birthday and do something a little more than just renting out Zayn’s favorite restaurant like they usually do.

“Well the outfits are a little cheesy,” Zayn teased while dropping a peck onto Liam’s cheek.

Liam’s jaw dropped and he pointed an accusing finger at his husband. “That’s rich coming from the most possessive bastard I know! If we match then everyone will know who I’m with and don’t even try to tell me you wouldn’t like that.”

Zayn lifted a challenging eyebrow and turned in a circle with his arms spread wide. “Oh you mean all these people that aren’t here cause you rented out the entire sanctuary?”

Liam opened his mouth only to promptly clamp it shut.

It was true.

Liam had rented out the whole place, but he tried to convince himself that had more to do with not wanting to deal with swarms of people than getting his husband all to himself. But who could blame him? They had barely gotten more than a couple hours of alone time in the past 6 months.

Today he had planned it out so not a single soul but himself would get to lay their eyes on Zayn so he could make up for lost time.

“Okay we both are possessive bastards,” Liam finally conceded after Zayn’s knowing smirk got the best of him.

“Exactly,” Zayn laughed and tugged Liam down the first path on their right.

“Really though, this is fantastic,” Zayn gushed after the two had been walking for a while.

Liam was about to comment on the lack of monkeys they had seen so far when two stepped onto the walkway.

He heard Zayn let out a soft gasp and felt the tug on his hand when Zayn had stopped in his tracks and Liam kept moving.

“This is so cool!” Zayn whispered excitedly and leant up against a nearby tree while preparing the camera on his phone.

“Yeah? As long as they don’t start throwing their shit at us then this’ll have been a success,” And Liam was only half joking. He had heard the stories (whether all of them were true or not really didn’t matter to him) and he didn’t want to leave here with one of his own.

Zayn snorted and nodded his head in agreement. He snapped a few pictures and was looking them over when Liam saw it.

Liam’s eyes widened in shock and he tried to open his mouth to warn the dark haired lad, but he had been too late.

“Holy shit, okay okay, don’t move. Maybe I can get it off,” Liam instructed with his hands out in front of him, palms facing towards Zayn’s now rigid frame.

“Off? Well at least get a picture first,” Zayn said as though that were the obvious first step in removing the small monkey from his shoulder.

“A picture? Are you crazy? We need to get him off of you before he bites or something,” Liam countered while trying to keep his voice low and his movements fluid so he didn’t upset the animal and cause him to freak out all over his husband.

Before he could get any closer Zayn was tossing his phone in Liam’s direction. “Babe relax, this is awesome and I wanna picture of it,” Zayn pleaded.

Liam rolled his eyes at Zayn’s lack of concern, but knew he wasn’t gonna let up until the picture was taken.

Now he just had to focus on making sure it didn’t come out blurry with the way his hands were shaking from nerves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for readinggggg


End file.
